Of Accidental Hand Brushes & Peanuts
by lalaclairi
Summary: "Gosh, you're the most annoying, ugly person I have ever met!" In which Sam & Freddie argue, their hands brush, and they argue some more.


Here's...something.

I probably won't get to update _ignorance is your new best friend_ since I couldn't do anything yesterday because I was puking my guts out and today I could barely eat anything for fear of throwing up even more, so I was all tired and dizzy...I could barely do anything but sleep. And sleep. And sleep.

Anyway, i felt like I should post something so here's this; I personally believe Sam&Carly met in third grade and Freddie moved to Bushwell at the end of the sixth grade, so even though this happened to me in third grade, I'm putting them as twelve to keep up my personal canon!

oh, oh! and this is also a true story :) (yes, i do like the guy now)

/

Freddie Benson was a dork.

Sam knew it and so did everyone who went to Ridgeway - even Carly. She just wouldn't admit it because she was to nice. (He's a kind-of-maybe-cute dork, but she pushes thoughts like that that to the back of her mind. Samantha Puckett doesn't like stupid dorks with crazy moms.)

So that's why she was so angry when she'd came to homeroom on Monday and stupid Miss Flower (She has no idea why they would let a lady who calls herself "Flower" teach _anywhere _or _anything._) had told her she'd be sitting next to Freddie Benson, who was a new student and she was hoping that she would show him around.

She had simply snorted and said, "No way!" Miss Flower (She was so skinny she was a stick!) huffed and stomped away, her ten-thousand-inch heels (They were really high heels.) making a 'clacking' noise on the floor.

Anyway, so now she had been school was almost done for the year and she was counting down the days until school would _finally _be over. As usual, her grades were horrible, and the only thing she looked forward to was Carly...most of the time. Every now and then, Freddork (That's what she has decided to call him.) would be hanging out with _her _Carly and drooling over her, as usual (Ugh.) and really it all just makes her _sick._

But today, oh, today, Benson was seriously getting on her nerves.

It had all started with a coloring sheet.

Even though they were freaking twelve, that didn't stop Miss Flower from passing out a coloring sheet with a fruit basket on it, telling them to make sure they "stayed inside the lines."

"Oh, please, _give me a break,_" Sam had groaned, making a quite interesting face at the picture. Freddie just rolled his eyes, shifting slightly, which caused his hand to brush against hers (No matter how much she washed her hands that night, she couldn't get the feeling of his soft, warm, comforting, perfect hand against hers).

He frowned at this, wiping his hand against his jeans. Sam tried not to notice it. "Look, Sam. You're always complaining about doing work and the one time we don't get any you complain about it? Seriously, just color the stupid worksheet!"

Sam couldn't keep her mouth from dropping open a little; Benson had never "burned" her before, and she didn't like it. Not at all. 'Cause, you know, she can't let the dork start getting cocky about himself.

The blonde gritted her teeth and started to get out her colored pencils, when she remembered she didn't have any. She looked around, but Carly was seated too far away; Sam was in the last row and Carly in the front. Oh, well.

She laid her head down, getting ready to go to sleep, when all of the sudden she felt someone poking her in the back. "Sam? Sam?"

"What?" Sam whisper-screamed back, her fingernails digging into her palms (No one interrupts Sam Puckett when she's sleeping. _Every_one knows that).

He seems frightened for a second, before (trying) to regain his cool (He was never cool. Stratch that). "Listen, Sam, I don't think it's good for you not to do your work."

"I don't have any colored pencils, Benson. That's why I'm not coloring." He frowned, and it seemed like he was in deep thought for a second before he put his colored pencils in-between them. "Here. We can share mine."

Once again, he manages to shock her into silence. She slowly manages to nod, and she reaches for a purple one. Only, they both reach into the box at the same time and their hands brush together _again _and he screams (Like a girl, thankyouverymuch) and she gasps and everyone looks at them like they're crazy and then he's blushing, she's growling at them to turn around and she hates him even more.

It's quiet between them for a short period of time before she takes the red pencil and begins to color an apple.

"What are you doing, Sam?" he asks, his oh-so-exspressive eyebrows raising at her. She rolls her eyes. She does that a lot around him.

"I'm coloring this apple," she says, biting down so hard on her bottom lip she's confident it's going to start bleeding soon.

"That's not a apple. That's a peanut."

"Benson, are you blind? This is a freaking apple!"

"No, Sam; I think you're blind. That is most definitley not an apple."

"Stop telling what things are! You don't know; maybe there are some peanuts that are red!"

"So you admit that's a peanut?"

"NO! Will you shut up, Benson, and just _leave me alone_?"

"Gosh, you're the most annoying, ugly person I've ever met!"

"Take that back!"

"NO! You take it back!"

"You take it back!"

"You take it back!"

"You take it back!"

"I'm gonna ask Miss Flower," Freddie tells the blonde in a whiny voice, rising from his seat. She rolls her eyes once again at the boy as he walks over to their teacher.

She laughs her usual loud, booming one; most people (Freddie) think it sounds nice, but it reminds her of Santa Claus. And Santa Claus sucks - seriously, an old guy who breaks into your house and won't come unless you leave him some cookies? Fat old fool.

Freddie walks back, smirking, and leans down in front of her desk. "Miss Flower says it's a peanut, so HAH! In your face!"

Sam opens her mouth to reply, but the bell is ringing and it's time for first period. She frowns as Freddie laughs and Carly pulls her away to Miss Briggs' class.

And that's the day when Samantha Joy Puckett admits to herself, okay, the dork _is _kind of cute. In an annoying little brother way, of course. Hm. :/


End file.
